La Vida Continua
by Ginevra Lilian Potter
Summary: Despues de la batalla final nada vuelve a ser igual para Harry Potter, encontrara amor y ¿mas familia?, un nuevo año en Hogwats,¿vuelven persnas del pasado? H/G R/Hr
1. Despues de la batalla

La vida continúa

La vida continúa

Capitulo 1: Después de la batalla

Harry se dirigía a la sala común, estaba muy cansado y no quería pensar en lo ocurrido, sabia que mas tarde tendría que contarle a Ron y a Hermione lo que había ocurrido, pero no quería pensar en eso ahora solo quería dormir y descansar, rogaba que en la sala común no se hallara ningún estudiante, pero por si a caso se puso de nuevo la capa invisible.

Al llegar al retrato de la Sra. gorda no tuvo necesidad de decir la contraseña que por cierto no sabia , el retrato se hizo a un lado y le dejo pasar ,justo como había sospechado la sala común estaba llena de Gryffindors que comentaban lo ocurrido recientemente ,algunos lloraban seguramente por haber perdido a algún ser querido durante la guerra.

Intento pasar desapercibido, sin chocar con nadie, subió las escaleras, entro en la habitación, dejo su capa a un lado, se saco los zapatos y se quedo dormido.

- Harry, Harry despierta –dijo una voz.

Harry no le hizo caso e intento seguir durmiendo.

-¡Harry levántate!, se que estas muy cansado, pero debes despertar-dijo la voz

Harry reconoció la voz, era de Ron, despertó, pero no era capas de abrir los ojos.

-Vamos Harry, que si no llego contigo, dos pelirrojas y una castaña me matan, porque "tienes de alimentarte"-dijo Ron, pero termino como intentando colocar la voz de su madre.

Harry al escuchar la palabra pelirroja inmediatamente abrió los ojos y en su mente se formulo la imagen de Ginny.

Cuanto e dormido –pregunto Harry con una voz en al cual se percibía su cansancio.

-Mmm...creo que una 8 horas –dijo Ron.

-Ah…-dijo Harry mientras se levantaba.

Aquí te dejo ropa limpia, mama la a subido hace poco –dijo Ron, dejando encima de la cama la ropa- te espero en la sala común – y Ron salio de la habitación.

Harry tomo la ropa y se metió en el baño, no quería pensar en lo ocurrido, solo quería "intentar" olvidar lo de la noche pasada, pero sabia que no podría.

Unos minutos después salió del baño ya vestido y bajo las escaleras, en la sala común se encontraban solo Ron y Hermione sentados en el sofá conversando de solo Merlín sabe que.

-Hola Harry- dijo Hermione mientra se para abrazarlo, Harry también respondió al abrazo que le dio su amiga.

- Ahora que bajaste vayamos al Gran Comedor, tengo hambre –dijo Ron.

-Ronald tu siempre tienes hambre- dijo Hermione colocando los ojos en blanco, mientras iban camino al Gran Comedor.

Al llegar. Harry se sintió culpable de todas las muertes, no creía ser capas de mirar a los Weasley a los ojos. De repente sintió los brazos de la Sra. Weasley abrazándolo y no supo como termino abrazándola con al misma efusividad.

-¿Llegaste a descansar querido? –Pregunto Molly.

-Si, un poco Sra. Weasley -respondió Harry, quien inmediatamente desvió su mirada a una pelirroja, Ginny lo miro y sonrío, Harry quiso correr a abrazarla, pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

- Siéntate querido –dijo la Sra. Weasley, él inmediatamente hizo caso y se sentó, vio como Ginny ahora consolaba a George, que no podía parar de llorar, el sentimiento de culpa volvió a Harry.

-Hola Haggy-dijo Fleur, besándolo en ambas mejillas.

Ginny al ver esto se puso roja no de vergüenza precisamente y en su mente empezó una pelea.

(((Quien se cree que es para venir a besar a Harry)))-pensaba Ginny mientras consolaba a su hermano.

(((_Cálmate Ginevra tu no eres nadie para reclamar, tú eres la tonta que no te paras y no lo besas))) – le respondió una voz en su cabeza._

(((¿Quién te crees tu para decirme que soy tonta?)))- se pregunto a si misma mentalmente.

_(((Tú conciencia, Tarada)))-le respondió la voz._

Ginny salio de su pelea mental e intentó poner atención a la conversación.

-Hola Fleur- saludo Harry.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Fleur.

- Bien, gracias-respondió Harry, aunque por dentro se sentía fatal.

De repente no podía creer lo que veía , o mejor dicho lo que estaba parado frente a él.

**Este es el primer fic que escribo espero que me haya quedado bien :D**


	2. ¿Muertos Vivientes?

La vida continúa

**Capitulo 2: ¿Muertos vivientes?**

Delante de el estaba su padrino Sirius Black, Nhympadora Tonks, Remus Lupin y Dobby.

Simplemente era increíble, _(((no puede ser, ellos es...están muertos))).- _pensó Harry era realmente increíble.

-Hola Harry – dijo Sirius con su tono habitual, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Ho..Hola-Tartamudeo Harry, que todavía seguía preguntándose como podría ser posible si el lo vio como el atravesaba el velo y él mismo sepulto a Dobby. No podía ser debía ser un sueño, un sueño del cual sin duda no quería despertar-pero co…como es po…posible, tu…tu estas, digo us…ustedes están están mu…-pero no pudo completar la palabra.

-¿Muertos?-dijo Remus.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que todos miraban estupefactos, nadie podía creer que ello fuera real, sabían que la magia lo podía todo, digo casi todo, pero no puede traer a los muertos al mundo de los vivos.

Quería correr a abrazar a Sirius y decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado, pero de nuevo su cuerpo no le respondía.

-Pero como es posible- se atrevió a preguntar Harry un poco desconcertado- yo los vi con la piedra en el bosque.

Ninguno de los presentes excepto Sirius y Remus entendía lo que quería decir Harry.

-Si, nosotros, bueno Remus y yo también te vimos- dijo Sirius- la verdad no se como ocurrió, pregúntale a Remus el es el sabelotodo aquí- termino diciendo en tono de chiste.

-Sabelotodo tu abuelita- dijo Remus fingiendo enfado y siguiéndole el juego a Sirius.

-Lamento decirte mi queridísimo Remus que te equivocas, la abuela Black era una tarada nata-dijo Sirius en un tono pensador sacándole la lengua.

Todos rieron.

-Ya hablando enserio Remus como paso-pregunto Tonks que seguía algo desconcertada todavía.

-Pues verán -iba a empezar Remus, pero se vio interrumpido pues tuvo que atrapar a la profesora McGonagall, que se cayó del susto y de la impresión de verlos.

-¿Esta bien profesora?-preguntó Tonks

-Pero como es posible- dijo la profesora McGonagall-ustedes están mu…-pero tampoco puedo concluir la frase.

-¿Muertos?-dijo Sirius- bien mejor nos vamos Remus qui todos no quieren muertos-termino la frase riendo.

Todos rieron nuevamente.

Como iba a decir-dijo Remus mirando reprobatoriamente a Sirius por su comentario-ya sabemos que Tonks, Sirius, Dobby y yo, estamos muertos, mas bien "estábamos muertos".

En realidad no se como hemos vuelto a la vida, solo recuerdo que James, Lily y Dumbeldore cruzando la luz, la cual se supone que deberíamos haber cruzado, cosa que no hicimos, nos empezaron a hablar.

-Cuando llegamos hay vi a Sirius, a Dobby, a un chico rubio, a Fred y después llego Tonks- dijo Remus con cierta incertidumbre.

-Dumbeldore dijo que como no habíamos cruzado la luz podíamos regresar, luego le dijo unas palabras a Dobby al oído y llegamos aquí, pero lo que no entiendo son dos cosas, la primera es por que ustedes no cruzaron la luz y la segunda es porque si ese chico rubio y Fred tampoco la cruzaron no aparecieron a qui con nosotros.

-Yo no la crucé por ti, por Heily, por mi madre-dijo Tonks.

-¿Quién es Heily?- pregunto Harry.

-Larga historia, pronto lo sabrás.

-Yo, por Harry-dijo Sirius- además James casi siempre me iba a ver y a veces traía a Lily, y era muy entretenido.

-Dobby pensó que era algo muy puro y noble para que Dobby lo traspasara, señor- dijo Dobby.

-OH, ya veo – dijo Remus- Dobby nos podrías decir que es lo que te dijo Dumbeldore.

-Disculpe a Dobby, señor, pero Dobby no se lo puede decir a nadie, solo a el señor Harry Potter y a la señorita Hermione Granger, siempre y cuando estos prometan no decirle nada a ningún miembro perteneciente a la noble casa de los Weasley, a la Orden del Fénix o a otra persona que conozcan, señor- dijo Dobby.

Todos se miraron desconcertados sobre todo Harry y Hermione.

-Disculpe a Dobby, señor, a Dobby le encantaría poder decirle, pero no puede Dobby hizo una promesa señor- dijo Dobby muy apenado por no poder responder.

-Tranquilo Dobby-dijo Remus.

-Entonces, ¿Están aquí?-pregunto Harry, para estar seguro y que no se fueran a esfumar como en muchos de sus sueños.

-Si – dijeron a coro Sirius y Remus.

**Perdon por haber tardado un poco. **

**Creo qeu el proximo capitulo tardara un poco o talvez no , la verdad no se es que me voy de vacaciones!!**

**Gracias por leer **


	3. Devuelta a casa

Harry sin pensarlo se acerco a Sirius y lo abrazo tan fuerte, de manera que no pudiera irse de nuevo

Harry sin pensarlo se acerco a Sirius y lo abrazo tan fuerte, de manera que no pudiera irse de nuevo. Sirius también le devolvió el abrazo y sin poderlo contener más, de ambos empezaron a surgir lágrimas silenciosas.

La Sra. Wesley, Ginny, Hermione y McGonagall, también fueron a abrazar a los demás, incluso a Dobby.

Harry no quería separarse de su padrino, cuando él traspaso el velo, Harry quería morir con él, Sirius era casi su padre o lo más parecido que pudo encontrar a uno.

Aunque no quería poco a poco se fue separando de Sirius y abrazó a Tonks, a Remus y a Dobby, el cual se sentía muy alagado porque personas que el consideraba como nobles lo habían abrazado y tratado como a un igual.

Después de que todos se saludasen se sentaron a comer Harry, Ron y Hermione, no recordaban haber comido tanto desde la boda de Bill y Fleur.

-La red flú ha sido habilitada – dijo la profesora McGonagall – pero en menos de una hora se cerrara.

Habiendo ya terminado de comer, La Sra. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charles, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry se levantaron de la mesa y caminaron hacía la chimenea, Harry se dio cuneta que Remus, Tonks, Sirius y Dobby no se levantaron. A si que se acerco a la mesa y se puso al lado de su padrino.

- ¿A dónde irán? – le preguntó Harry.

- A Gridmud Place – respondió Sirius – después de funeral de Fred y de los caídos en esta guerra, se hará para mi un juicio, quería preguntarte si accederías a ser mi defensa.

- Claro – respondió Harry – yo creo que por el momento me quedare donde los Wesley si es que me aceptan, además tengo temas pendientes todavía con una persona-agregó en voz baja e inmediatamente se le vino a la mente una pelirroja.

Sirius hizo como que no lo escucho, pero había escuchado perfectamente, algún día le preguntaría a que se refería.

- bien -dijo Sirius- solo quería pedirte si me prestas un poco de dinero, porque tengo que comprar ropa y comida.

- Pero de que hablas, si el dinero, la casa, y Kreacher son tuyos- dijo Harry.

- Mejor después hablamos de ello, mira que te vas aquedar aquí- dijo sirius, solo faltaban Hermione, Ginny y Harry por pasar por la chimenea. Harry se despidió de su padrino y se acerco a la chimenea en donde estaba desapareciendo Hermione.

Ginny le dedico su sonrisa más hermosa y desapareció. Harry quedó como embobado mirando la chimenea, pero cuando iba a entrar la profesora McGonagall lo llamó.

- Harry se que debe ser un poco incomodo para ti, pero necesitamos que nos cuentes tu misión, ahora que todo a terminado.

- Si, profesora – dijo Harry un poco nervioso, sabia que en lo que respectaba a Voldemort todo había terminado, pero para el todo recién comenzaba, nunca había pensado que sobreviviría ante Voldemort.

- ya he hablado con Molly e iremos para la madriguera como a las ocho de la tarde- dijo la profesora, Harry asintió con la cabeza- ahora métete en al chimenea no querrás quedarte aquí.

Harry se encaminó la chimenea se metió dentro y desapareció.


End file.
